


It start somewhere...

by misterycai



Series: Many Things Could Happen During The Years [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterycai/pseuds/misterycai
Summary: *Tittle might change when a better one is found."Phinx knew what would meant for her when taking the responsibility of being the guardian of a five years old. Getting use to her alias and new habits was easier when she had to live day to day in the city, right? But that’s okay, she has Nat who she loves just like her little brother and others who she loves and love her in return back in the city.She never noticed how caged she truly felt until falling into the underground with Nathaniel. Although revealing the truth could make things better, it could probably cost Nathaniels’s safety. And that’s something she’s not willing to trade for anything in the world. So why can they understand that?"Slow Updates. Charaters and Tags are added as the story goes on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Undertale and all its characters belongs to Toby Fox, only Phinx, Nathanael, and the fanfic belongs to misterycai. This story has been written only for entretainment. English isn’t the author’s main language and has no beta.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hello, this would be my first time writing an Undertale fanfic. Like mention in the disclaimers I have no beta and even thought I try to proofread my works, there’s still a chance of a few errors slipping by. So don’t hesitate to point them out, if you find any. Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> _**Edit Jan/09/17:** Wasn’t really happy with how short this first chapter was and that in all honesty was kind of rushed. Therefore I decided to work on it a little bit more._

“Ya’ sure you don’t want to stay for a few more days, Birdy?”

It was pretty early in the morning and in the forest of Mount Ebott a small group of four was on their way to the bus stop that was at the border of the mountain. This group consist of three adults and a small boy called Nathanael. Said boy was currently sleeping in the arms of one of the females with his face tucked into the neck of her light jacket and a tight grip on his acat-monster doll.

“Don’t call me like that, and yes I’m definitely sure.” Phinx, a young woman of the age of 26 with light shoulder length hair and cream skin said as she adjusted her hold of the child in her arms before continuing following the guide that was in front of them.

Their guide was one of the few of being actually able to travel thru the forest around the area of Mount Ebott without getting lost. No one knows much about them as they only talk very little and then there’s also the fact that their way of dressing didn’t let much to difference one guide from the other. There’s also the fact that they only appear if the person in need knows how to contact them.

“Alright, alright.” Grumble Kat while shoving her hands inside her hooded jacket, her ears flickering a bit. “But just like I told ya’ before, the doors to my home are open for ya’ and the kid anytime.” The feline monster watched as the boy turned to look at Phinx as she slowed her steps and let out a sigh.

“Thanks Kat” She finally said before reaching the guide those few steps.

“No problem, Birdy!” Kat laughed as she saw the light brunet shake her head and groan, she knew she was smiling.

“We’re nearing the area.” Said the guide all the while pointing in the direction where the bus stop could be seen in the distance. Making the cat monster grumble something about – “Hate to wear this stupid piece.” She then pulled the hoodie over and placed the mouth mask back on her face.

* * *

 

The guide disappeared in the thick of the forest, leaving the other three standing on the bus stop as they said they waited for their respective bus.

“Well, call me when ya’ get there ok.” Said Kat as she fixed her ring a little as the bus was nearing the stop. She took off Phinx’s travel backpack on the floor next to the bench.

“I’ll call as soon as I get to the city, and I have to tend Nat first before I call you from home.” Said Phinx as she gave a one arm hug to her friend. Nathanael was rubbing his eyes with his fist, making Kat awed.

With a final farewell to her two friends, one which got a small swat and grumble as she pinched the boy’s freckled cheek Kat got inside the bus and left. And so the duo left behind sat on the bench as they waited for their bus that would take them back to Ebott City.

“You must be pretty hungry now, huh sleepy head?” She giggle as the boy nodded before placing his cat doll beside him. After some rummaging inside the backpack she took an apple and juice box. Giving the juice to the boy before starting to peel the apple and cut slices to give it to the boy.

* * *

 

Some time has passed since the last bus pass, Phinx was smiling as she watch Nat playing with his cat doll. Waiting a few minutes in between she would flicker her gaze to the street to see when their ride would get here.

After some time of waiting, she finally saw the bus nearing the stop. Ruffling the boy’s hair she told Nat something quick before standing up to grab her traveling backpack. As Phinx started to put it on, she heard the doors opening and someone get down from the bus. She quickly turned around when she heard a small shout along with hurried footsteps only to notice that Nathanael went after the one that got off the bus and into the forest.

Letting out a shout herself Phinx started to run after them, especially when she noticed that the one that got down was just a kid themselves.

“Hey. Wait! Come back!” Phinx called out to the two kids running up the mountain, one a few feet away from the other. She pushed herself thru the branches and stepped over the rocks, stumbling here and there but never losing sight of them.

After some time keeping up with them was starting to take a toll on her, especially with her backpack. But she wasn’t going to lose sight of them and neither could she let go of the bag. There were important things in there and stopping to take them out would mean she had to lose them. Pulling a little bit more of determination gave her the needed bust to reach her care. And thus Phinx grabbed Nat in her arms, raising him up to carry him. Making sure he was secured, she then started to look around for the other kid. She couldn’t leave them behind knowing the dangers of going out here without a guide on how to travel these areas. If she could only reach them, then she could call the guide to where they were and get them back to the bus station.

“There.” Said the little boy pointing to what seemed the entrance of an old cave. Wary of her steps and a good hold on him, Phinx started to walk into the cave. She briefly noticed her surroundings before focusing on the kid that was walking closer to the crater in the ground. Chin length dark brown hair, blue with magenta stripes hair, short blue pants, and brown bootees.

“Um, you really don’t want to get closer.” Said kid turned quickly towards them only to slip and start to fall back, only to feel their back smack against a cold surface where they were going to fall in. Looking forward with surprised they saw her walking quickly towards them with the kid looking just as surprised of what just happen.

“You ok? Oh, dear that was so close.” Phinx knew what she did, but she just couldn’t let them fall in knowing she could do something. Even if that meant breaking a few rules.

Looking down they notice then that what prevented their fall was an extra floor made of ice. Turning to look back at her, they saw the hazel eyed woman offering her hand. They took hold of it, letting her rise them to their feet.

“Come, let me get you out of here before…” 

Phinx paled as a crackling sound resonated in the cave, making all three of them freeze before the floor shatters into nothing. Letting them all plummet into the deeps of unknown.

 

* * *

 

**_End of Chapter 1_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s End Note:** I tried writing the first chapter with more than a 1,000 words but even after a few more edits to the draft I couldn’t find a spot to add more without ruining what I have. At first I wanted to start with them already in the underground, but I also didn’t want to have the start going back and forth. And so I ended up writing the scene before they fell into the underground. 
> 
> Any thought? Constructive criticism? PM me or go visit me on tumblr here: www. cai-clustered-desk .tumblr .com You also see my drabbles and other information in regard to my fanfics.
> 
> _**Edit Jan/09/17:** Welp. I made it longer and added a little more about Phinx and Nathanael, along with other two OCs. Although those two extra won’t be showing until way latter on in the story._


End file.
